


[翻译]森林一家亲 / Happy Hippie Harmony in the Woods

by kiy900



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grimm LJ kinkmeme filled, M/M, archiving some old translations, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: A translation of Happy Hippie Harmony in the Woods by Anonymous.Archiving an age old translation of a Grimm LJ kinkmeme filled.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Kudos: 2





	[翻译]森林一家亲 / Happy Hippie Harmony in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Hippie Harmony in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633715) by Anonymous. 



> 搬运一个很久以前的格林圈翻译。

“儿子，”门罗的爸爸悲痛地开口。他是个脸上横亘着皱纹的老人，因为经常接受日晒仍然显得削瘦坚毅，穿着彩格呢衬衫和牛仔裤。“我们需要谈一谈。”  
  
他妈妈的眼睛似乎因为一直在哭的缘故又红又肿，附和地点点头。  
  
“呃，当然好，爸，”门罗说，在心里不断推敲想知道这到底是什么事儿。  
  
“我们听到了……一些谣言，儿子。”爸爸开始说，门罗看得出不管爸爸说的是什么都让他自己觉得不自在，“是有关你生活方式的。”  
  
“我们还是爱你的，”妈妈打断插了进来，双手抓住门罗的手。她的双手非常温暖，他用力握了一握才放开她去抓自己的后脑勺。  
  
“唔，”门罗说，大惑不解，“我以为我们已经谈过这个了。我已经再也不杀人了——”  
  
他爸爸妈妈皱起了脸。  
  
“不是这个，”爸爸粗声粗气地回答，“是你选择的 **另外一个** 生活方式。”  
  
门罗茫然地看着他。  
  
妈妈开始哭了起来。  
  
爸爸的嘴巴抿成一条直线。  
  
几秒钟的时间嘀嗒而过。  
  
“嗯——”门罗开口，纯粹只是为了打破这尴尬的沉默，“你得说详细点才行。”  
  
“该死，儿子，”爸爸吼道，“就是你胡闹的玩意儿！”  
  
妈妈还在轻声哭泣。门罗觉得内疚起来，尽管他 **完全不知道** 这到底是怎么回事。他一只手环抱着她嘘声安慰。“别哭了，妈，别哭了，求你了？”  
  
“亲爱的，我们可以帮你，”妈妈真诚地说，双手捧着他的头，“我们可以给你找一个心理治疗师，我保证他们会帮你的。”  
  
“心理治疗师？”他心里一坠，“又来了？”  
  
“这个邪教组织——或者嬉皮士小团伙——又或者不管你喜欢怎么叫它，”爸爸说，脾气开始上来了，“那太他妈蠢了。你怎么知道那个领头的家伙——那个 **格林** ——不是在鼓吹什么和平幸福的玩意儿引诱你入套？太他妈蠢了。”  
  
“我想是你的印象有误——”门罗开始说，与此同时传来了一声敲门声。他凝视自己的爸妈。“唔，不好意思。”  
  
他打开一丝门缝，恶狠狠地瞪着这个全世界最不会挑时候的家伙——不过说实话，那也只可能是那一个人。  
  
“这真的不是个好——”他突然停了下来，看到罗迪一脸难堪地站在那里。  
  
“我可不可以进来？”  
  
门罗听见自己爸妈还在另一间房里说话，睁大眼睛看向罗迪，“这真的不是个好时候。”  
  
“我知道，但是我真的需要练练琴。我爸快把我闹疯了，你说过我随时都可以过来的——”  
  
门罗稍稍把门拉开了一点想向他解释这到底是怎么一回事，这时候突然冒出了另一个少年。她一路推门而进，脸上的微笑拉得大大的。  
  
“嗨，门罗！”她欢快地叫道。  
  
“霍莉，”他有点头脑发昏，“唔呃——”  
  
在他回过神来之前两个少年就都从他身边挤了进去，在厨房里到处搜刮零食。自从他们两个开始经常过来——罗迪来上音乐课，霍莉来上狼族课——他就几乎每天都要给厨房入货。少年人真是比蝗虫还可怕。  
  
“伙计们，我——”  
  
他跟在他们后面，结果发现自己爸妈震惊地盯着两个孩子看，妈妈一只手捂嘴，爸爸则是气得脸色发红。  
  
“这真不是你看到的那样，”门罗开口。  
  
妈妈又开始大哭，一头埋在自己丈夫胸膛上。她一边失声痛哭，他一边笨拙地拍拍她的背。“我们到底哪里做错了？亲爱的？哪里？”她飞快地转向门罗，抖着一根手指。“我养得你要比现在这好得多！”她的怒气退了，“我可怜的小宝贝！你本来是应该要娶一个好狼女，给我生几个孙子的，看看你现在——”  
  
她低声啜泣。  
  
“我向你保证，我可以全部都好好解释清楚——”  
  
门上又传来一阵敲门声。  
  
“哦我的天哪，”门罗说。他冲过去开门，发现尼克站在门廊上，看起来无辜得要命，就好像这烂摊子完全跟他没有任何关系似的。他哑着声音开口，“你这个 **灾星** 。”  
  
尼克眨眼。“什么？”  
  
“我这儿有一对认为我在搞什么嬉皮士小团伙的父母而且我妈她一直哭个不停，而且还有两个吃掉我厨房一整周食物储备的少年。”  
  
“霍莉和罗迪在这里？”尼克漫不经心地问道。  
  
门罗盯着他。“ **这** 就是你得出的结论？”他突然意识到自己把他们都扔在了厨房里，整个人恐慌起来。“你给我等着。”  
  
他冲刺回去发现自己爸妈正在低声咆哮龇牙，而霍莉脸部变形站在吓坏了的罗迪前面护着他，她的眼睛染红了。  
  
“别，别！”门罗冲到他们中间，举起双手，“住手。”  
  
他爸妈收起了凶狠的脸，霍莉不情不愿地跟着照做。罗迪的脸颤了一颤才重新变回惊恐的少年，拼命四处想找出口。  
  
“ **格林** ！”他爸爸咆哮道，眼睛马上飙红。  
  
令人惊奇的是，竟然是他的妈妈出手调停。“不准，亨利。记住你的血压！”  
  
“可是，玛丽。”爸爸说，还是瞪着手压在自己武器上的尼克。  
  
“住手好不好！”门罗叹气，“爸，妈，这是罗迪，我在给这孩子上音乐课，还有这个是霍莉，是个……朋友。”  
  
“朋友？爱德华·弗雷德里克·门罗， **她肯定连十七岁都还没有！** ”他母亲说，听起来义愤填膺。  
  
门罗花了整整一秒才反应过来开始拼命地摆手。“不是！妈，不是！她的父母都不知道她是个狼人。我只是在帮她而已，教导她她是谁。”  
  
“哦，”妈妈虚弱地说。她的眼睛突然睁大看向霍莉，而霍莉还警戒地站在那里。“ **哦** 。你这可怜的小姑娘！”  
  
他妈妈急急奔过去，不停理着霍莉有倾向放任自流的头发摸摸她的身子骨。“你好 **瘦** 啊！”  
  
“妈，”门罗生气地叹气，罗迪正在一寸一寸往门口挪，祈求趁着现在有事情分散大家注意力没人会注意他。霍莉凶神恶煞地瞪着他，于是罗迪定住了，在“现在面对一屋子狼人”和“明天面对一个 **非常愤怒** 的小狼女”中进退两难。  
  
他爸爸还在瞪着尼克，喉咙里渐渐冒出一声低沉的咆哮。  
  
“爸，妈，这是尼克，”门罗说，“我跟你们保证他和其他格林都不一样。”  
  
“格林就是格林，”爸爸说。  
  
尼克哼了一声，门罗真的很想跟他说 **那完全没有在帮忙** ，“然后所有狼人都是一样的，是吗？”  
  
“你给我 **闭嘴** ，尼克，”门罗说。尼克张嘴想说什么，但看见门罗警告的眼神后忍住了。门罗转回来看向自己的爸爸，而对方正用古怪的眼神看着他们交换神色。  
  
“我听说过传言，”爸爸承认，“说这个不一样，但是……”  
  
“他的确是，爸。”  
  
“门罗先生，”罗迪打断他们，看起来吓得半死，不过努力勇敢地用一脸不怕死的表情掩饰。门罗有点自豪地看向罗迪，他的声音和手颤得像自己小提琴上的琴弦，但眼睛发亮。“尼克是个好人。我也听过一模一样关于格林的故事，但他人挺好的。”  
  
“那你呢，孩子？”爸爸严厉地说。  
  
罗迪尖着声音说，“我？先生？”  
  
“你玩的是什么乐器？”  
  
“小提琴，先生。”罗迪说。  
  
“真的？”亨利的眼神一亮，“我爱小提琴。一直总想自己拉。你会德沃夏克的曲子不？”  
  
“我会，先生。”罗迪小心翼翼地回答。  
  
爸爸脸露喜色。“好！也许你可以在我和玛丽走之前给我来几段。”  
  
他们俩看着剩下的人凑堆，门罗在一边呻吟叹息——妈妈在厨房里忙上忙下准备着她最拿手的芝士四季豆炖通心粉，好给快饿死的（“快饿死？”门罗不停重复直到尼克拿手肘捅他的肋骨）可怜少年们补营养，而爸爸则兴奋地和罗迪大谈特谈小提琴和学校的话题，虽然对方看上去一脸快要晕死过去的表情。  
  
“怎么？”尼克说，打量着这副场景，看到所有人都和睦相处感到几近满足。门罗摆给他一张臭脸，接着回去看这个非常梦幻的家庭画面。  
  
“瞧瞧这个，”门罗说，“瞧瞧你把我拉进什么浑水里。”  
  
尼克大力拍拍他的肩膀微笑起来。“是啊。真不错，不是吗？”  
  
尽管他是永远， **永远** 都不会向尼克——这个有把他拖进自己绝不想掺和的事情里这个坏习惯的家伙——亲口承认，但他不得不认同：这的确挺不错的。  
  
森林一家亲，他长叹一声这样想。  
  



End file.
